Kenny's return
Authors Note Yes I know the title is cliché but eh... what can you do? Anyways this is sequel to The Depression so if you haven't read that yet click here... This will be in a journal fourm As the main charecter tells us what goes on as the days go by... Hope you enjoy :D! It isn't what you'd call great... But I tried... Enjoy :). August 23rd, 2013 Dearest Journal, I know it's kinda girly that I bought a stupid journel but I need to record these thoughts in my head... Anyways it's been 4 months since Kenny's Sucide and each day without him is worse than the other. Tomorrow I'm going up to his grave to talk to him... Now I know what you're thinking but it's a way to say how things are because his spirit will understand. ~Michael Daniel August 24th, 2013 Dearest Journal, I just got back from Kennys grave and I've been feeling weird since I got there it's almost like I'm being watched by some form of life.... Ok it's been 2 hours since I got back and this feeling is getting to me, It's almost like... Well... I'm being stalked, but there no one here but my mother and well she's supposed to watch me... I think I better go back to the grave... I know it's cliche and that's how most creepypastas go but I'm gonna go back anyways first thing in the morning... ~Michael Daniel Don't... ~An old friend August 25th, 2013 Dearest Journal, I'm at his grave right now and i'm still getting that unsafe feeling... but it almost feels like that feeling trying to tell me something... Now I don't believing ghosts so I'm just gonna shurg this off, For all I know maybe my paranoa is just getting to me :/ Anyways lately here I've been hearing whispers and it's almost sounds like it's saying "Don't" ~Michael Daniel Tell him I'm back.... ~An old frined... August 26th, 2013 Dearest Journal, Ok I just looked at yesterdays entry and I noticed a note that was signed "An old frined" It could've been my brother pulling a prank on me, He's been doing that since Kenny died ... I've recently bought a lock to put on this so I can make sure he won't pull this crap again. But now this feeling starting to be to much for me. I don't know how to get rid of it.... Maybe I should... Maybe.... ~Michael Daniel Have you forgotten?...~An old friend August 27th, 2013 This isn't Michael but I will assure you he's safe... I'm the unsafe feeling and until he relizes my pain, blood, and suffering I will continue to watch, stare, and even... kill... ~An old friend August 28th, 2013 Dearest Journal, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY I knew I had this journel locked up tight i even hid the key to where no one could get it except me of course. Whoever is writing in this PLEASE STOP I don't know who you are and I don't care to know I just want you to stop.. Please I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU ASK IF YOU JUST STOP!!!! ~Michael Dan.... August 29th, 2013 He never figured it out... Who I am... Doesn't he remember me? Kenny? So yesterday I made sure he'd remember... Let's just say... We won't be hearing from him for quite a while.... he was the best friend I had I hop he learned well... ~An old friend... Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Journal Category:Ghost Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Sequel